He's Back To Her
by piperleo4life
Summary: She had him young and was not able to raise him all by herself. Now, 13 years later, he's back in her life. What's going to happen when his adoptive parents and his real father shows up all to claim him?
1. Chapter 1

Summary-she had him young and was not able to raise him all by herself. Now, 13 years later, he's back in her life. What's going to happen when his adoptive parents and his real father shows up all to claim him?

AN- here you all go, a new story that Itold you all that I was going to post. I hope you all read and review and I hope to see some of the same people reviewing that had reviewed my other stories.

Disclaimer-I don'town anyone from Charmed. I do however own all the characters not from the show.

Ch.1

She stood there smiling, as she stared at him. She knew that today would be the last day she would ever see him again. Just thinking about that brought more tears to her eyes. She wouldn't be there to watch him grow up, see his first steps, hear his first words, bring him to his first day of school, help him through all the bad times or share all the good times with him. She would experience motherhood without actually experiencing it. Today would be the day she would give up her baby boy to a couple that couldn't have children. They would the ones raising her baby as their own. They would be the ones being called "mommy" and "daddy", not her. She was going to miss out on her first-born child's life, just because she was too young to have a baby. Just because she was only 16 years old, she would never be woken up in the morning from him, she would never see him open his big gray eyes and say "morning mommy" as he would smile at her. This was the hardest day that she would ever have to go through. It was 1:35 in the afternoon and now at 2:00, she wouldn't be one any longer. A new person would be a mother and take her place in his life. She slowly stood up, picked up the brown-haired baby boy, and slowly walked over to the waiting couple. The tears were now pouring down her cheeks, she handed him to the lady.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea what you have done for my family," the women said, tears coming to her own eyes. She just nodded her head, before kissing him one last time.

"Just take good care of him," she replied, before turning around and walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary-she had him young and was not able to raise him all by herself. Now, 13 years later, he's back in her life. What's going to happen when his adoptive parents and his real father shows up all to claim him?

Disclaimer-I don't own anyone from Charmed. I do however own all the characters not from the show.

Ch.2

He sat hidden where he knew that she couldn't see him, watching them, wishing that he was there. Wishing he could sit in that house, to be close to the family he wish he could grow up with. He watched as the two little girls ran around the yard, playing with their father. He sat there, watching as their father chased them around the large old Victorian Manor. He knew that she didn't live her with her family. He knew that his aunt, uncle, and three cousins lived here, but he also knew that she visited them very, very often. He still couldn't believe it. Here, he sat, hidden by some bushes, watching as his two little sisters played with their father, and as his mother sat in the lounge chair, smiling as she watched her family with a hand resting on her 5 ½ month pregnant stomach. He knew that their father wasn't his father. He knew that his father didn't live in San Francisco anymore knew what he looked like too. He also knew his father's first name was Adam. After a little while of watching them and taking in what his father was like, he saw that they were going in. that's when he had decided to do it.

He took a deep breath, before getting out of his hiding place, fixing his jacket, smoothing out his clothes, and slowly walking up to the door. He walked up to the door and looked through the window, only to see them talking and laughing. How he wished to be there right now, to be apart of that family. To enjoy the great family moments and share all the times and memories with them, more importantly with her. The one person he had wanted to know more than anything, more than his life. At first he had felt confident about doing this. He had wanted to for the past 5 years when he had learned that he was adopted, and had even taken a bus all the way from Las Angeles just to meet her once. But, as he had thought about it, he didn't want to intrude. He didn't want to interrupt their family, just incase she didn't want to see him or meet him. He could turn around right now and leave. He had more than enough money on him to take the next bus back to Las Angeles without them even knowing that he was here. He had made up his mind again and turned around, to walk away. When he did though, he didn't hear the door open.

"Can I help you?" she asked. The voice stopped him right where he was. He turned around and saw the women standing there. He knew that this wasn't the one he had wanted to see, but knew that he was related to her. He asked her if she was the one person he was looking for, but when she had said no, he felt like he had lost all hope. It was then that she had told him to wait for a minute. When the door opened once again, he looked up, and there she was. He saw her standing there, the one person he had always wanted to meet. His face burst out into a smile. She looked just like the picture she had left with him the day he was born.

"Phoebe Halliwell?" he asked.

"Yes, who are you?" she questioned.

"It's me," he replied, looking at her. She looked at him confused for a minute, before looking into his eyes and gasping. Those eyes, those gray eyes that she had remembered so well.

"David?" she asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary-she had him young and was not able to raise him all by herself. Now, 13 years later, he's back in her life. What's going to happen when his adoptive parents and his real father shows up all to claim him?

Disclaimer-I don't own anyone from Charmed. I do however own all the characters not from the show.

Ch.3

They walked into the living room, shock still written across her face. He looked around the walls at the pictures of the families. He saw a picture of the women who answered the door, along with a man, two boys and a baby girl. He then saw a picture of another women and a man with twin girls. And finally he saw a picture of his mother, her husband, and his two little sisters. 'This is my family' he thought, as a smile crossed his face. He followed her as she sat down before looking straight at him.

"So, um," she began, "how have you been?" He smiled at her. He knew that this wasn't easy for her; he didn't expect it to be.

"I've been alright. Um, my family lives in LA and that's where I have been growing up, until I came here," he replied. She just couldn't stop staring at him.

"How have your parents been treating you?" she asked. She saw the pain shoot through his eyes and saw the smile on his face. She had a feeling the smile was fake, but wanted to see if he was going to say anything or not. Worry was etched across her face as he started talking, with pain in his voice that he was trying to hide.

"They are pretty nice. Um, my dad does things with me and treats me ok. My mom is great though. She use to tell me about you all the time and how you made her life seem perfect when you let her adopt me," he said. She just continued to sit there, shocked. She couldn't believe that she they actually told him about her. When she was younger and after she had him, she was told that there would be a 99 chance that he would never know about her, and that he would grow up knowing his adoptive parents as his real parents. But, now, she sat here, hearing the complete opposite.

"Do you have any other siblings?" she asked.

"Actually, I do. I have a younger sister and brother, but they are also adopted, they just don't know it yet," he responded. As soon as he had finished talking, two little girls ran into the room, with their father following.

"Mommy, Mommy, Daddy said that we can't bother you. What does bother me?" the younger girl asked.

"I will tell you later, honey" Phoebe replied, as she put her arm around the young girl.

"Patricia, Penelope, I told you two not to come in here. Mommy is busy," he said to the two girls.

"It's ok. I want them to meet someone anyway," Phoebe said. "Patty, Penny, this is David," she started, "he is your…brother." A smile spread across his face as she said this. "David, this is Patty and Penny, and this is Coop, my husband," she added, as she pointed to each person. "Coop, this is my son, David," Phoebe said, before she saw the shocked looked on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary-she had him young and was not able to raise him all by herself. Now, 13 years later, he's back in her life. What's going to happen when his adoptive parents and his real father shows up all to claim him?

Disclaimer-I don't own anyone from Charmed. I do however own all the characters not from the show.

AN-hey everyone, I have to ask you all something. The next chapter is going to be featuring the whole family and I need to know who you all want to be Paige's husband, Kyle or Henry. No matter which on you all choose, she is still going to have the twin girls and the little boy named after her husband. So, can you please tell me who you all want her to be with. Thanx!

Ch.4

It had been twenty minutes since Phoebe had introduced Coop and the girls to David. Now, Phoebe and Coop were talking in the kitchen, as the kids were watching TV.

"Phoebe, we have been married for 7 years and you never once told me that you had a son," he said. He was angry that she never told him and Phoebe could tell that very easily. It was very rare for him to angry and she knew that he was going to get angry at this the moment that she saw David.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think that he was going to come here. I was told that he was most likely never going to come here, unless it was when he was older, not at 13 years old," she replied. She was still shocked that he had shown up.

"Who is his father?" Coop asked. She just sat there for a minute. "Please, I have to know."

She took a deep breath before saying, "his name is Adam. We had dated for about 2 years before I had gotten pregnant. When I told him, he denied that the baby was his and said that even if it was, he wanted nothing to do with it. When I told Grams, she was so angry. Prue was disappointed, and Piper, she was just so shocked. I never wanted to give him up for adoption, but Grams made me. She said that I wouldn't be able to take care of him and give him everything that he needed and that I had a great destiny ahead of me, so I gave him up. I knew that there were families out there that couldn't have children, so I sat in on every meeting for the parents until I found a good family and gave him up. Adam wasn't there every, not even when I chose the family. He broke up with me the day I told him I was pregnant and I haven't seen him since. But, giving up David was the hardest decision in my life. The moment I had him, I wanted to keep him. But, I was only 16 years old. I loved him from the moment I first him and I have missed him so much. I missed out on 13 years of his life, but I wished everyday since then that he was here with me, with us, to be a family," she cried. Coop just stood there, shocked, before pulling her into his arms.

What they didn't realize was that David was standing there, listening. 'She really does want me to be here. She really does want me to be a part of her life and her family.' he thought to himself. A smile spread across his face again, before he turned around and walked back into the living room. As soon as he had gotten there though, he froze right where he was. Patty and Penny saw this and turned around. When they did, they saw their two younger cousins orb in.

"Oh no," Patty said, as she saw the look on David's face. "Mommy! Daddy!"Patty yelled, as she saw her cousins stare up at the stranger to them and the scared look on her brother's face. Phoebe heard this and came running in, with Coop behind her. As soon as they came in, they saw Paige orb in, and saw David go running out the door. Phoebe watched him go, and before anyone could stop her, she went running out the door after him.


	5. Chapter 5

AN-this is by request that I put this in. So, to Red-rumm and all the others who were wondering, here are the names, ages, and powers of everyone. Also, I had gotten a review that Phoebe is only 29 years old and she already has two children. I understand in the show that she was older than this when she had them, but I had wanted it this way. I think that in the show, they had waited to long for her to have children and then we didn't even get to see anything because it was in Forever Charmed. I wanted it this way, so anyone who reads this can see what her life is like being a mother. I hope everyone understands this and I hope you all keep reviewing this story. Thanx!

Piper-31; molecular immobilization, molecular combustion

Leo-32; mortal, gave up being a white lighter, elder, and avatar for Piper and their family

Piper and Leo-

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell-10; force field, telekinesis, telekinetic orbing, conjuring, orbing, healing, sensing, projection

Christopher (Chris) Perry Halliwell-8; telekinesis, orbing, sensing

Melinda Prudence Halliwell-5; molecular immobilization, levitation, telekinesis

Phoebe-29; premonitions, levitation, empathy

Coop-30; teleportation, time travel, freezing through his ring

Phoebe and Coop-

Patricia (Patty) Charlotte Halliwell-6; teleportation, levitation, astral projection

Penelope (Penny) Bianna Halliwell-4; teleportation, premonitions, molecular combustion

Prudence Astrid Halliwell-not born yet. Phoebe is still five months pregnant with her. Her powers will be teleportation, time travel, and immunity to warlocks and demons.

Paige-27; telekinetic orbing, orbing, healing, glamouring, and sensing

Henry-28; mortal, still a parole officer

Paige and Henry-

Laura Sylvia Mitchell Halliwell-1

Grace Pearl Mitchell Halliwell-1

Laura- orbing, healing

Grace- orbing, glamouring

Henry Samuel Mitchell Halliwell Jr.- not born yet. Paige is not pregnant with him either. His future powers will be orbing, sensing, telekinetic orbing, healing, and molecular combustion.


	6. Chapter 6

AN- I just liked everyone to know that since I only got one review for you all think that I should use as Paige's husband, I am using that person's idea and chose for it to be Henry. I hope you all read and review this chapter. Please, tell me what you all think. Thanx!

Ch.5

She ran after him until she couldn't run anymore which wasn't that far for someone who was five months pregnant. She stopped and watched as he continued to run and turn onto another street.

She stood there and looked around to make sure no one was around before she called out, "Coop!" He appeared a moment later and looked at her.

"Phoebe what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Quick take me home. I need to get my car," she said, as she held onto him. He hesitated at first, before holding onto her and transporting both of them back to the Manor. As soon as they appeared at the Manor, Phoebe grabbed her keys off of the table and ran out the door.

"Phoebe!" Coop yelled after her. Her sisters stood there, staring in confused. He ran out after her, but only saw her pull away. He stood there and watched as she took off down the street.

An hour passed since Phoebe took off to find David. She had checked everyone at least one mile from the house. She now sat in her car, thinking about where he could have gone. At that moment a thought went through her mind.

"Could he really be there?" she asked herself. Instead of just sitting there, she started her car one more time, before taking off to the last place she was going to check. About twenty minutes later, she had gotten there. Her heart finally slowed as she saw him sitting there, gently swinging back and forth. She got out of the car and slowly walked over to him. "David," she said. He looked up and stopped swinging. He looked scared at her. She felt like crying at that moment. She walked up to the seat and sat down beside him. "You know, your aunt use to come here," she started.

"I just found this place," he replied, "which one was it?"

"It was your aunt Prue. She used to come here to see her boyfriend, Andy, before they died. They called it their spot," she answered.

"How did you find me?" he asked.

"Well, she had told me about this a couple years before she died and I had checked every other place and this place just sort of popped into my head," Phoebe said, "David, I have to talk to you about what you saw back there." He quickly got up and once again looked at her scared.

"I won't tell anyone about what I saw. I just want to go home," David quickly said.

"I want to explain something to you. Please sit back down," she said. He hesitated before sitting back down beside Phoebe. "Ok," she started, "I am going to tell you something and you are probably not going to believe it, but it is the truth. I… you…. My sisters, me, your sisters, all your cousins, and even you are witches." His head snapped up when she said this and he just stared up at her, shock written across his face.

"What?" he asked. She nodded her head.

"It's the truth. You are part witch by me," she said. She saw that he didn't really believe her. "Ok, have you ever done anything, anything at all that you couldn't explain or that you didn't know what had happened after it had happened?" Phoebe asked him. He thought about it before nodding his head.

"Yeah, um, I was sitting in the living room and my little brother threw something at me and I didn't see it coming until the last minute. Um, I threw my hands up to protect my face and when I didn't anything hit me, I put my hands down and I got scared. My brother and the ball he threw at me were not moving. It was like he was frozen or something," he answered, "then another time, I had picked up my homework paper and when I did, I got like dizzy and saw all these pictures in my head. I saw that my little sister ripped up my homework, so I put it away and she didn't find it. Another time, I was in my room and my dad and mom wanted me at the same time, but I can't be in two places at the same time and out of no where I ended up in one room with my father and another room with my mother. I didn't know what had happened." Phoebe sat there, a small smile coming across her face.

"Ok, well, what happened with your brother, he really was frozen. You froze him and the ball because you were scared. After a while, you will be able to freeze anything without being scared. You get that from your Aunt Piper. The time that you had seen those pictures in your head, well, that is called premonitions. I have that too and the time that you had to be in two places at once and appeared in two different rooms, well that is called astral projection. You get that from your Aunt Prue. It seems though that you can do more than Prue could do with that. See, she was only able to astral project to one other room. You seem to be more powerful than her with that," she replied to him. A smile made its way to his face. Phoebe saw this and smiled too. She slowly lifted up his head so that he was looking at her. "You cant tell anyone about this ok," she said, "no one will understand and bad things could happen to the people you love if anyone finds out about us and our powers. Ok?"

He just looked at her before saying, "I won't tell anyone. I promise." They sat there for a minute, before he surprised Phoebe with a hug. "I love you Mom," he said, his arms tightly wrapped around her. This surprised her.

"I love you too," she replied, tears slowly making their way down her face. As they were hugging, David felt something hit his stomach. He broke the hug and looked at Phoebe. She was smiling and looking back at him, with her hand resting on her stomach. "I guess your little sister wanted to say that she loves you too," Phoebe said, as the baby continuously kicked. She saw him staring at her stomach, so she lifted his hand and rested it on her belly, right where the baby was kicking.

"Wow," he said. He then lowered his head and said, "I love you too little sister." As soon as he did, the baby slowed its kicking until it eventually stopped. A smile found its way to Phoebe's face again as he said this and when he hugged her again.

She then broke the hug, wiped away her tears and said, "Ok, well, I think that we should head back so everyone knows that you are ok." He nodded his head, before they got up and started walking back to the car. As they started walking back to the car, he grabbed her hand and smiled up at her as she smiled back at him.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.6

They pulled up in front of the house and saw Coop sitting out on the front steps. David looked up and saw him sitting there.

"He gets really worried doesn't he?" he asked, looking back at Phoebe.

"Yeah, he does. But, only because he doesn't want anything to happen to me or the girls," Phoebe replied. He looked down at this point.

"Oh," he said. She saw this and lifted his head up again.

"Hey," she started, "I'm sure that once I tell him what you told me and once he gets to know you, he will feel the same way about you. Trust me about that."

"Promise?" he asked.

She smiled and said, "Yes, I promise. I really promise you that." He smiled at her and they hugged once again, before they both got out of the car. Coop looked up when he heard a car door close and let out a deep breath when he saw her walking up.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"I already told you before I left. I was out looking for David," she replied.

"Sorry, I forgot. I was just worried for you. So are the girls," he said. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. After they broke the hug, he looked down.

"Hi David. I know that we were introduced earlier, but I don't feel like it was right. I'm Coop, your mom's husband and I guess your stepfather. I hope that we can get along and have a good relationship," Coop said, as she shook hands with him.

David smiled up at him and said, "I hope the same thing."

Phoebe smiled at this before saying, "Ok, well, I think that we should go in because we all need to talk." They both nodded their heads before all three of them walked inside.

"Mommy!" they yelled as they ran over to her. She smiled as they hugged her.

"Hi babies," she replied. Soon after, she heard everyone else walk in. she looked up and saw them all.

She took a deep breath before saying, "David, this is my…your family. This is Piper, her husband Leo, and their three children, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda. This is Paige, her husband, Henry, and their twin daughters, Laura and Grace." She pointed to each person. "Everyone, this is my son, David," she added, as she mainly looked at Piper, who had a shocked look on her face. Before anyone could say anything though, a cell phone started ringing. David took it out and looked at the caller id.

"It's my parents," he said, looking at Phoebe. She just looked at him before he answered the phone. "Hi mom," he said, before walking to sit down on the couch. Right after he answered his phone, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get that," Phoebe said, as she was the closest one to the door. When she answered the door though, she wished that she didn't. She stood there, both shocked and scared. He stood there, a smile on his face, as he stared at her. "Adam?" she asked, as she stared into his gray eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.7

He stood there, a smile on his face, a look of happiness across his face.

"Hi Phoebe," he replied, "How have you been?" He stood there, leaning against the doorway, with his arms crossed across his chest. His chestnut brown hair fell right above his eyes. She just stood there, not saying anything. "What? Cat go your tongue?" he asked, chuckling a little.

"What…what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked. His smile grew.

"Well, I heard from someone that a certain person is here right now and I would like to meet him," Adam replied. Phoebe just stood there, not moving. "Come on Pheebs. I have been in this house many, many, many times. I think I know how to get in here without using the front door," he added. She continued to just stand there. After a couple of seconds, David came over.

"Mom," he started, "can I…." But, he stopped talking when he saw Adam standing there. He just stood there, staring at him. Adam's smile grew when he saw David standing there.

"I take it your David. I'm Adam. But, I guess she didn't tell you about me," Adam said. Phoebe noticed that David was standing there and turned toward him.

"David, can you please go back into the other room with everyone else?" she asked. He just looked at her, before slowly turning around and walking back into the living room. Adam watched him walk away, before looking back at Phoebe. He stood there and continued to stare at her. The same smile was still on his face. Right before he was about to start talking, he saw someone walk over to Phoebe and wrap their arms around his waist. That was the first time he saw her pregnancy bump. He stood there, shock written across his face at seeing this. He quickly covered that up though and looked up at the person behind her. When he did, he had seen a man standing there, with an upset look on his face.

"Who's this?" Adam asked, the smile once again on his face.

"This is none of your business," Phoebe replied, before turning around.

"Honey, go into the other room with the kids. Everything will be fine. I promise," she added.

He sighed before saying, "Alright. If you say so." He then leaned down and kissed her, before reluctantly letting her go and walking away. When she turned around, she saw the look on his face.

"What? You didn't think that I was actually going to wait around, did you? Do you have any idea what you did to me that day I told you I was pregnant? I told you and you denied the baby. You accused me of cheating on you and then said that there was no way the baby could be yours. You left me the day I told you I was pregnant. Then, you left the state and now out of nowhere, you show up. I know you and I know you have something up your sleeve. Now, what do you want?" she asked, anger in her voice. He just stood there, shocked.

After a minute he finally spoke up, "you know, I just came here to see our son. On the way here, my lawyer gave me these. I wasn't going to give you them, but you know what, I changed my mind." He then took the papers out and handed them to her. He smiled once more, before turning around and walking away. Phoebe had a feeling that she knew what the papers were and slowly opened the envelope. She pulled the papers out and looked at them, before tears rushed to her eyes and she let out a deep breath.

"COOP!" she yelled. He came running over.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked, worried. She handed the papers to him. He quickly read them over before looking at her, shocked and confused.

She looked up at him, tears falling down her cheeks and said, "He wants him. He wants custody of David, when even I don't have custody of him!"


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.8

David sat on the living room, holding his phone in his hands as he stared at it. He didn't know how long he was sitting there, before Phoebe and Coop walked in. they were holding hands as they walked up to him. Coop put his hand on David's shoulder to get his attention. When he did, it scared David and he screamed out in pain.

"David?" Phoebe asked, "What's wrong?" You could hear the worry in her voice. He looked up at them and they saw the pain across his face. He quickly covered that up, as he held his shoulder.

"Um, nothing. I'm fine," he quickly replied.

"Yeah, right," Phoebe said, as she sat next to him. She grabbed his arm and before he could stop her, she pulled up his t-shirt sleeve to revel a large black and blue bruise on his shoulder extending to his back. "Oh, my God!" Phoebe exclaimed. She looked up at Coop, who had an extremely angry look on his face. She knew that this was one of the very, very rare times that he would get angry and knew that when he got like this that it wouldn't be good. Even though he was a Cupid, and would almost never get like this, there would be times, once again, almost never, that he would just snap and these were one of those times. He hated people who would do this to children. "Coop," Phoebe said. He just looked at her and nodded his head, knowing that she meant that he had to calm down for the sake of everyone. He took a deep breath, before walking over and sitting down in front of David.

"David, who did this to you?" Coop asked. He just looked down. "David?"he asked, lifting David's head up. When he did, tears were in his eyes.

"Please tell us who did this to you," Phoebe said, as she looked at him. He looked at her and opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but just as quickly shut it, and looked down. As he did, she lifted up the back of his shirt and saw that his back was all black and blue and it went up to his other shoulder. She gasped when she this and tears rushed to her eyes.

David sighed and closed his eyes before saying, "it was my dad." Phoebe looked at Coop, who once again had that look on his face, before she pulled him into her arms and he cried on her shoulder. After a couple of minutes, there was a knock on the door. Phoebe looked at Coop. He understood before going to answer the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Is David here?" they asked. When they did, David heard his name and got up. When he got to the door, he quickly stopped where he was and just stared at him. He stared back and David could tell he was angry.

He became very scared and said in a very shaky voice, "Mom? Dad?"


	10. Chapter 10

Summary-she had him young and was not able to raise him all by herself. Now, 13 years later, he's back in her life. What's going to happen when his adoptive parents and his real father shows up all to claim him?

Disclaimer-I don't own anyone from Charmed. I do however own all the characters not from the show.

Ch.9

Phoebe was at the door in minutes when she heard the female voice. She saw the look on David's face and knew exactly who the people were. She then looked over at them and saw the look on the man's face. Concern suddenly came and she walked behind David, and as she looked at the two of them, she slowly pulled him back, careful not to touch his shoulders or back. The women looked at him and Phoebe, confused.

"David, what's going on?" she asked. He didn't answer, he just continued to stare at the man.

"Excuse me," Coop started, "we obviously know that you two are David's parents, but what are your names?"

They both looked at him and she said, "I'm sorry. I am Karen and this is my husband Carl. I called David yesterday and I told him that we were coming to get him to bring him home." David looked at her when she said this.

"I am home," he said.

Karen just looked at him and said, "No, David. Our home is in LA, not San Francisco. Now, please, come on. We have to get home."

He just stood there, staring at her, before saying, "No, I am home. I don't want to go back. I want to stay here, with my family." He looked up and smiled at Phoebe. She looked down at him and smiled right back.

"David, you are our son, not theirs. We adopted you. By law, you are our son," Carl said. David just looked at him, before Carl moved in and grabbed David by the shoulder, pulling him out of the door. Once his hand landed on David's shoulder, he cried out in pain. Coop heard this and quickly grabbed him around the waist, pulling him back into the house and placing him back near Phoebe.

"David, are you ok?" Karen asked. She was worried by his scream.

"No, as a matter of fact, he's not. But, why don't you just ask your husband about that," Phoebe said, finally saying something.

"What are you talking about," Carl said, anger in his voice.

"This," Phoebe replied, before turning David around and pulling up the back on his shirt to revel the bruises all over his back.

"Oh, my, god. What did you do to my son?" Karen asked, directing this at Phoebe and Coop.

"Excuse me, but we didn't touch him. He told us that it was his father," Coop said, defending his wife and himself.

"I don't believe that. Carl would never lay a hand on him. He loves David," Karen defended. She then looked at David.

"David, please tell the truth. Who did this to you?" she asked.

David just hung his head, before saying, "mom, you have to believe me. It wasn't Phoebe or Coop. It was dad." Tears were now in his eyes.

"NO!" she exclaimed.

"If you don't believe him, then look at your husband," Phoebe said, as she started to pull David back to her. Karen looked up and saw the look on her husband's face and knew it was true.

"Oh god. Carl, how could you?" she asked, but didn't receive an answer. Instead, Carl went after David and started hitting him more.

"I told you not to tell anyone!" he yelled. At this point, Piper and Leo came running downstairs to see what was going on. All they saw was Coop pick the man up and throw him out the door.

"Get out. Now!" Phoebe said, angrily as she tried her best to comfort the now crying David. Karen took one last look at David, before turning and running to her husband. Coop slammed the door shut, before quickly going over to David. He picked him up and brought him over to the couch. After a couple of minutes, David had cried himself to sleep. Coop laid him on the couch and covered him with a blanket.

"Phoebe, what do you want to do?" he asked her.

She took a deep breath before looking up at him and saying, "I want to get him back. I have missed out on so much of his life. I don't want to do that again," she replied.

Coop just stood there and sighed before saying, "Ok, well, I know that you know that his parents are going to try and continue to have custody of him. So we have to get proof that they wouldn't be good parents. Then, we need to try and dig up all the information we have on Adam so he can't get custody either." Phoebe stood there and smiled at him.

"Thank you so much," she said, hugging him.


	11. Chapter 11

Summary-she had him young and was not able to raise him all by herself. Now, 13 years later, he's back in her life. What's going to happen when his adoptive parents and his real father shows up all to claim him?

Disclaimer-I don't own anyone from Charmed. I do however own all the characters not from the show.

Ch.10

The next couple of months seemed to fly by and now it was the day of the trial. Phoebe was now full term and the baby was due any day. David had stayed with Phoebe and Coop during those months. Carl was afraid of Coop so he didn't try anything. The family had gotten use to him being around. Adam had tried to contact them once, by sneaking into their house, but he was arrested for that and Phoebe and Coop had planned to use that against him in court. It was now 10:00 in the morning and they were all in court. Piper and Paige were there to support Phoebe. There were three tables set up in the room. The one on the left was where Phoebe, Coop, and David sat. The table in the middle was where Karen and Carl sat, and the table on the right was where Adam sat. The first person to go up was Adam and he tried to convince the judge that he would be a good father and role model for David. He also had tried to convince the judge that because he wasn't there for David growing up, he wanted to be there for him now. David's lawyer had something to say about this though.

"Mr. Bayfield, isn't it true that when Mrs. Halliwell told you that she was pregnant, you said, and I quote, that the baby is not yours and even if it is you don't want anything to do with it?" Mrs. Harvey, David's lawyer, asked.

Adam just sat there for a second before replying, "yes, that is true. But, I was only 16 years old and I didn't know any better. I wasn't ready to be a father or have that kind of responsibility."

"Isn't it true that 3 ½ months ago, you showed up to Mrs. Halliwell's house and told her that even if she didn't let you in, that you have been in her house many times to know how to get in without using the front door. And isn't it true that just 3 nights ago with your knowledge, at 3:45 in the morning, you broke into her house and tried to kidnap David?" she asked him.

"Yes, it's true that I know how to get into her house, and but I didn't try to kidnap him. He's my son. I just wanted to see him. I tried at her apartment, but no one was there. Then, I learned from someone that she was staying at her old address so, I went into the house to see my son. I had no means of kidnapping him, I just wanted to see him," he replied, but it was then that he realized he had said too much. He just sat there, as Phoebe gave him the smile that he had given her so many times. Next, it was Carl's turn to go onto the stand.

"Mr. Collins, do you love your son?" Mrs. Harvey asked. "Yes, I do. I love both my sons and my daughter very much," Carl replied.

"Do you ever hit your children?" Mrs. Harvey asked.

"I discipline them when they need it but that is it," he replied.

"Your honor I would like to put these pictures into evidence," Mrs. Harvey requested, as she held up about 7 photos. The judge nodded. "Mr. Collins, does this look like discipline to you?" she asked, as she showed both him and the judge the photos of David. It showed pictures of his back, shoulders, and face. The pictures of his face where when Carl had gone after David in front of Phoebe, Coop, and Karen. He just sat there and didn't say anything. "Or, how about this one?" she asked, showing the photo of David's face. He had a fat lip, a black right eye and a big black and blue bruise on his cheekbone under his left eye. Once again, Carl didn't say anything. Mrs. Harvey had gotten the hint and took her seat next to David.

"I will now take this evidence into consideration. Court is adjourned until 11:15," the judge said, before everyone stood up and she walked out. Adam, Karen, and Carl just sat where they were, as Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Coop, David, and Mrs. Harvey walked out to get some fresh air.

"So, what's going to happen next?" Paige asked, once they were finally outside.

"Well, she is going to go over all the evidence and come back with a ruling. I just have to say this though, I think you have a good shot at winning this. I mean with all the evidence against both of them, I really think you are going to win, and it wouldn't be everyday that someone gets a child back that they put up for adoption," Mrs. Harvey replied.

"Really, Mrs. Harvey?" Phoebe asked, a smile on her face.

"Yes, and please call me Sara," she replied to Phoebe, as she smiled down at her. They sat there for about 10 minutes talking, before she felt it. She looked down and silently cursed.

"Coop," she said. He could hear the panic in her voice. "COOP!" she yelled this time. He came running over.

"Is it time?" he asked, kneeling beside where she was sitting. She nodded her head, as she grabbed his hand. "Ok, well, I'm glad that we had put your bag in the car," he replied. He helped her stand up, before they looked at everyone else.

"I wanted to be here to hear what the judge says," Phoebe said.

"Don't worry, I will come by after and tell you what happened," Sara replied.

"Phoebe who do you want to stay here?" Piper asked.

"I don't care. Just one of you come on," Phoebe replied, as Coop helped her walked over to the car. Piper and Paige looked at each other.

"Well, I was there for Penny's birth, so you go," Paige said.

"Are you sure?" Piper asked. "Yes, now go. We both know how Phoebe gets if you keep her waiting," Paige replied, before Piper ran down to the waiting car. Paige, Sara, and David watched as Piper got into the car and they sped off.


	12. Chapter 12

Summary-she had him young and was not able to raise him all by herself. Now, 13 years later, he's back in her life. What's going to happen when his adoptive parents and his real father shows up all to claim him?

Disclaimer-I don't own anyone from Charmed. I do however own all the characters not from the show.

AN- I just want to say thanks to everyone who was reading and reviewing this story and this is the last chapter. I want to let everyone know that I am going to be putting up a new story. I still have to name it, but it is going to be a Phoebe/Cole and Phoebe/Coop story, just to let you know. Also, I am not sure when exactly it is going to be out because I am still working on it. I hope you all read and review this chapter and I hope you all liked the story.

Ch.11

Everyone was once again back in the courtroom, the judge was taking her seat. She looked up and looked at everyone. Her gaze stopped at Sara and David. "Mrs. Harvey, if I may ask, but where is David's real mother?" she asked. Sara heard snickering and knew it was Adam. She held herself calm as she replied, "I'm sorry your honor. But, Mrs. Halliwell is 9 months pregnant, and during the recess, her water broke and she was rushed to the hospital." The judge sighed and nodded her head before saying, "Ok, well, I have made my ruling…

* * *

A loud cry filled the room as tears rushed to their eyes.

"It's a girl," the doctor said, as she smiled and laid the baby on Phoebe's chest. Phoebe lifted her head up and looked down at her baby. A smile came across her face as her hands reached over and held her little girl. She held the baby close as she looked up at Coop and smiled. The tears fell down her cheeks, as more rushed to her eyes. He looked at her and smiled, tears falling from his eyes, before he leaned down and kissed her.

When the kiss broke she looked at him and said, "We did it."

"Yeah, we did," he replied, as he looked down at the little baby, who was whimpering now. Phoebe looked down and smiled before she kissed the baby on her head. The doctor then took the baby and cleaned her up, before wrapping her up in a pink blanket and putting a pink hat on her.

Once Phoebe got as comfortable as she could in bed, the doctor walked over and said, "Here you go, mommy." She handed the baby to Phoebe and quietly walked out of the room, as Phoebe, Piper, and Coop looked down at the new addition to the family. An hour later, they walked up to Coop.

"Hey, man. So, where is the baby?" Leo asked. Coop looked over from the window and smiled at them.

"Patty, Penny, come here," he said, as they both ran over. He picked them both up and showed them the baby. A nurse saw and picked up the baby. She brought her closer to the glass so everyone could see. "That's your new baby sister," he said.

"What's her name?" Penny asked.

"Prue Charlotte Halliwell," he replied, as he smiled at the new baby and kissed his two older daughters. After a couple minutes, he put them down and walked away with his family.

"So, how's Phoebe?" Henry asked.

"Last time I checked, she was sleeping," Coop replied.

"Yeah, well, I don't think that she is going to be sleeping that much longer. It looks like she has some company," Henry replied, as they looked over by the door and saw Paige and Sara standing there. Coop took a deep breath before walking over.

"Wait here and let me see if she is still sleeping," he said. Sara nodded her head, before Coop walked into the room. He closed the door and walked over to the bed. When he saw that she was still sleeping, he smiled, before leaning down and kissing her. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey," she said, smiling.

"Hey," he replied.

"Did you see her?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's beautiful," he answered, smiling, "listen, um, Sara is waiting outside the door. Do you want me to let her in or do you want some more rest?" Phoebe immediately sat up and seemed more than well rested.

"Let her in," she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded her head. He sighed before standing up and walking over to the door to let her in.

"Hey, Phoebe. How are you doing?" Sara asked.

"Much better. Still in some pain, but other than that, I'm fine. So, what happened?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, the judge noticed that you weren't in the room, so I had to explain that you had gone into labor. Then, she had said her ruling," Sara said.

"Ok, so what did she say?" Phoebe asked once again. Sara smiled and instead of answering Phoebe, she walked over to the door and opened it. Once she did, tears rushed to Phoebe's eyes once again. He ran over to her bed and hugged her. She looked up at Sara and mouthed, 'thank you.' Sara just nodded her head.

"The judge said that there was no way that she was going to give custody to a family where one person beats him or to someone who would do something against the law like kidnapping. So, she gave both you and Coop full custody and she put a restraining order on Adam, Karen, and Carl. They are not allowed to come within 100 feet or else they will be arrested," she explained. Phoebe just smiled.

"Well, I have to go. Congratulations on everything Phoebe," she added.

"Thank you," Phoebe replied.

After Sara left, he hugged her once again and said, "I love you mom."

Her smile grew even more at this point and she replied, "I love you too David."


End file.
